The Art of Deception
by Linus
Summary: Spike loses someone close to him to Vicious and seeks revenge on him. Faye meets an enemy from the past she never knew. Two women meet up to finish something that should have been finished a long time ago. It's better than it sounds. Please RR
1. Prologue

A/N: Hiya! Lol…this is may first attempt on a Bebop fic so bare with me . …I hope you enjoy… lol Oh, and btw… I'll be adding a total of 3 new main characters throughout the story… Whelp, read, review, and enjoy =) The 8's will be seperating scene's cuz ff/net won't allow astericks anymore for some reason... .

**_The Art of Deception_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Spike sat up on the couch in the common room and Julia walked over and sat down next to him. Spike sighed and turned to Jet who is on the computer finding something. "Jet, did you find any new bounties yet?," Spike questioned his comrade.

"Yeah, two really big ones," Jet answered. "Two brothers, Nicholas and Steve Bower. Both wanted for hacking into the gate system and the biggest banks on Mars and Jupiter."

"Oh great," Julia sarcastically remarked. "Two genius hackers! This should be fun."

"It's not going to be that easy, Julia," Jet responded. "These two are cold-blooded killers as well," he finished.

"How much are they worth, Jet?," Spike threw at his comrade without any warning.

"Steve is worth thirty million and Nicholas is worth sixty million," Jet answered.

Spike and Julia left the common room and made their way to the hanger. Before Jet noticed they were gone he finished by saying, "But they're wanted by the Red Dragons, Spike."

Jet turned his head to see the two gone. He heard the Swordfish leave the Bebop. "How long ago did they leave, Ed?," Jet asked the little red head.

Ed was tilting back and forth when she answered. "Before Jet-person told Spike-person about Red Dragons."

"Looks like Spike will be meeting an old friend unexpectedly then," Jet said to himself as Ed danced around the room with Ein following. "And he won't be ready this time," Jet mumbled as he remembered nearly losing his comrade when he picked Spike up at the cathedral.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Swordfish landed on the outskirts of a small city on Mars. Spike and Julia climbed out the ship and stretched for a second being cramped in the small vehicle.

"Jet," Spike said over his comm. link after taking it out. "Where is the nearest of the two brothers?"

"In the city your near," his comrade answered after a few seconds of delay. "Oh and by the way, Spike—"

Spike cut off Jet in mid sentence and put away his comm. link and turned to Julia. "Come on," he instructed as the two walked to the city.

After a half an hour of wondering around the city Spike realizes he never found out where the bounty was. He took out his comm. link and said, "Yo Jet, which of the bounties is in this city, and where?"

"Steve Bower is in the city. And he's in an old building that was once used by the some kind of rebellion or police force. Don't be surprised if you find a lot of dead bodies when you get in there," Jet responded. He finished by saying; "According to his record he went in there and killed the small rebellion and now uses it as a small home base. Give Ed a second to find the building."

"All right," Spike mumbled as he could hear the clicking of keys over the comm. link.

A few moments later Jet spoke and said, "Look for an abandoned building with big double doors where one of the doors is blown into pieces."

"All right," Spike mumbled before he put his comm. link away.

The two walked throughout the city looking for the building described by Jet. After another thirty minutes of searching Spike and Julia came up to the abandoned building. The two walked in with guns drawn and slowly looked around for Steve Bower.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

About ten minutes later Jet finally noticed Faye wasn't in the room. "Where the hell is Faye?," Jet asked Edward as she was walking around on her hands.

"Faye-Faye is in bathroom taking a shower," Ed said after jumping onto her feet and running around the room.

"Ugh, is that everything that woman does when she isn't bitching to one of us?," Jet asked himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Spike and Julia walked up to big double doors on the third floor with guns drawn. They then heard a loud thud hit the door.

"What in the hell?," Spike said in surprise as he cocked his pistol's chamber pulling the hammer back.

Julia placed her left hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it while aiming her gun at the door. Once the door was opened the body of Steve Bower fell face first onto the floor in front of the two bounty hunters with a six-inch blade lodged in his spine half way between his midsection and his head.

"Something's definitely not right here," Spike spoke letting Julia know the obvious. "Jet never said anything about a massive amount of dead bodies…"

The two walked into the large room stepping over dead bodies and broken pieces of concrete that were once on pillars.

Once the two reached the middle of the large room they heard a couple familiar sounds. A small evil laugh and a bird cawing were the sounds that were very familiar to Spike and Julia.

"Vicious," Spike spoke under his breathe as he aimed his weapon into the shadows where the laughter came from.

"What are _you_ doing here?," questioned a merely confused Julia.

"Why, paying back some old debts Mr. Bower left with us, of course," Vicious said with all hopes of confusing the two.

Dumbfounded, Julia tried to say something only to be cut off by Spike. "You sick bastard! You'll pay for this!," he yelled as he rose his gun towards his rival's head as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"What are you waiting for, Spike?," Vicious questioned his former comrade. "Watch your fellow comrade die while trying to kill me? Or let your fellow comrade die while you slowly die and watch her suffer even more than you? What is your choice?"

"_Why don't you just shut the fuck up and die?_," Julia spat as she aimed her gun into the shadows where Vicious was.

_BANG!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Once the brigade of bullets from Julia's gun flew toward the targeted area a small thud was heard, but before that a very disturbing squawking was heard.

"You little _wench!_," an angry voice shouted. "You _shall_ pay for that!"

An object went whizzing by Spike's torso and landed in Julia's right shoulder.

"Ah!," Julia shouted as she dropped her gun and pulled the knife out of her shoulder and grabbed onto her bleeding wound.

Vicious grasped the handle of his katana and took it out of its protective sheath. He brought it up to an offensive position and charged Spike.

Spike fired off a few shots hoping to hit his former Red Dragon buddy. Spike's hope of hitting Vicious died off as Vicious lowered his body and swung his mighty sword and put a slice one inch into the mighty warrior known as Spike who then fell onto the floor clutching his wound on his gut. His gun fell to the floor and bounced a few feet away.

"Now Spike, watch as your little 'girlfriend' suffers a fatal death for the many things she's done to me!," Vicious said as his placed his katana in an offensive position. "_You deserve this, you little wench!_"

_SWISH!_

_ SHING!_

"JULIA!!!," Spike screamed off the top of his lungs as Vicious' katana put a cut about one to two inches into Julia from her right shoulder to her left armpit. "NO!!! JULIA!!!"

Vicious let out a scowl as he drew his katana blade to his side and put his right hand at the butt of the handle. He faced the blade toward the bleeding Julia who was miraculously still standing up. Vicious spun his katana around so the sharp end of the blade faced the ceiling.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend, Spike," Vicious spat as he pushed his katana with all of his force right into Julia's stomach and threw her back. He then lifted the sword by an inch ripping Julia's insides apart spitting blood out of her wounds and onto the blade of the sword and her clothes.

Vicious took the blade out of Julia's body and wiped the blood of with a piece of cloth that was in his pocket. He then put the katana back in its sheath.

Vicious bent over and picked up Julia's pistol and aimed it at Spike's gut. "Say _goodbye_, old chum," Vicious said as he slowly pulled the trigger.

Spike cried in pain for a moment as the bullet entered his gut and exited his back. He passed out just after he screamed in pain. While this was happening Vicious slowly walked away and left the room.

A/N: Teehee… I loved typing the death of Julia… Not cuz I hate Julia or anything, it was just fun for me to actually type the death of some1 in more than 2 paragraphs, lol… Whelp… cya next time


	2. Session 1: Mystery People

A/N: Hey!!! Long time no see, eh? Well… This chapter introduces all three new characters… Here's a bit of their background, I'm not gonna say much but I will say some stuff. The two women have a story similar to Spike and Vicious' only not exactly. And the other character is Ein. (This is the unlockable character in Dead or Alive 3 for those who play or have seen the DOA series, and yes I know his name is the same as the dogs… but it's not the dog… And this Ein looks the same as the DOA3 character) Ein basically has to seek revenge on those who betrayed him WAY back when, basically about 5 years before Faye was frozen. He was frozen too so he could track her down… You'll find out more later… D Well, I hope you read, review, and enjoy!! D

**_The Art of Deception_**

**_Session 1: Mystery People

* * *

_**

The smooth hair of a beautiful woman flows in the air as the wind breezes by. The woman stands on top of a tall building holding a comm. link in her left hand as she places her Kyoto katana safely in it's protective sheath making it look like a stick hanging from her belt.

The woman brought the comm. link to her mouth when she heard a small beep followed by static. "Katie… The eagle has landed," a man said over the communicator.

After a few seconds Katie answered with, "The biggest mushroom always wilts into a deadly cloud of death."

A moment or two after Katie's response, a building a few hundred feet in front of her exploded in such a matter that the flames looked like the umbrella part of a mushroom and fell toward the ground like a wilting mushroom.

Katie then left and headed for her car. She started the engine up and headed to her colleges place.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A man loaded his stolen G21 submachine gun. "I _will_ get you guys," he thought aloud. "I _will_ get you guys. Even if I have to search to the ends of this damn galaxy…"

The man attached a strap onto his G21. He stood up and placed the gun on his back with the strap going across his shoulder. He picked up his pistol from the table and cocked the chamber after loading it.

The man sheathed his Imperial katana and attached it to his belt. After he picked up his trench coat and put it on, he looked around the room to make sure he left nothing there.

A few moments later he tied the belt on his coat and put his sunglasses on. He left the small abandoned apartment building and started to walk to a small grocery store where his first target works.

He thought to himself how easy the first two would be since they never leave the city. But he knew in his heart he would have a hard time tracking down the third person.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

About an hour after the man left the building and started walking, he entered the small grocery store and walked into the bathroom. There he untied his trench coat and took off the G21, rechecked the clip, and hid the gun under his coat with one hand. The man slowly walked to the counter where a beautiful woman was standing there helping a customer.

He stopped mid-way and raised his gun. The two people within the store near this man freaked out and screamed. With that the man fired the gun at those people. He also fired the weapon at the man who was getting help at the counter.

The woman behind the counter ducked when the first two people were shot. She pressed the silent alarm as she cried in fear while in a fetal position. The man walked up to the counter and jumped over it. He turned around and faced the woman.

"Now is the time when I finish off your family," he said.

"…Ein…? You're Ein?," she said with tears in her eyes as she foresaw what was about to happen to her.

"Yes, and now I must finish you off, you little wench," he said. With that he aimed the gun at the girl and fired an entire clip into her slim little body.

Ein then placed the G21 onto his back and tied his coat. He leaped over the counter once more and left the store. Ein headed back to where he was staying to stock up on ammo for his next victim.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The doors to the Bebop's hanger closed. Jet and a beautiful woman walked down the hall into the common room where Spike and Faye were sitting.

"Who's this Jet?," Faye asked.

"Is this your new girlfriend Jet?," Spike chuckled.

"Spike, can't you be serious for once," Jet spat.

"Well who is she?," Faye asked for the second time.

"This is Caitlin. I found her in a ship's wreckage while getting our supplies. She also seems to be hiding from someone," Jet informed his crew.

"Please," Caitlin interrupted, "let me tell them."

"All right," Jet answered.

A/N: Whelp… Did ya like it? Come on!! Tell me!! Please review!! PLEASE!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!! It all goes to a worthy cause… AKA me D Whelp, cya next time!!


	3. Session 2: Deadly Encounters

A/N: Yeah I know what your thinking… "Why does he take SO long…?" Well here's the answer… Writer's block, school, and the ever so recent funeral in NYC… Well, be glad this one is now up… Lol, the next one might take…a while…so, don't be alarmed if it takes forever and don't be alarmed if it doesn't, lol… Whelp, I hope you read, review, and enjoy!

**_The Art of Deception_**

**_Session 2: Deadly Encounters_**

* * *

"…And she's been hunting me down ever since," Caitlin told the Bebop crew while tears filled her eyes. "I also just found out that the building my boyfriend was staying in was destroyed. I just know it was Katie… I just know it!," she finished, now with tears running down her cheeks.

Faye placed a hand on Caitlin's back and held her close. Even though she never knew of losing anyone near and dear to her, she understood what Caitlin felt.

Spike on the other hand picked up a cigarette. He lit it and left the room not seeming to notice the crying woman within earshot.

Twenty-five minutes after Caitlin calmed down Faye headed for the hanger. She started up her Red Tail and headed for the city.

"Teeeeeeter taaaaaater, teeeeeter taaaaater," Edward said while swaying with Ein sitting on her head.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Another round, Faye?," the beautiful bar tender asked her friend.

"Sure," Faye acknowledged.

The woman filled Faye's glass with more alcohol. Faye puffed on a cigarette then sipped some of her drink.

"You know, Kelly," Faye said after taking another sip of her drink, "…all these years I've know ya, you never really told me how your parents died."

As Faye spoke those words Kelly dropped the glass in her hand and a tear fell from her eye.

Faye looked up and saw the tear on her cheek, "Kelly, you know if you talk about it you might feel a great weight lift from your shoulders instead of carrying it around all of your life."

Kelly sighed in defeat and started, "Well, they were driving home in their brand new car when it happened."

"What happened?"

"A crazed man with shoulder length, golden brown hair swerved into their lane and came at them at an excess speed of approximately 250 mph. He jumped out of his car and rolled for a while… But his car continued to zoom down the lane and it crashed head on into my parents' vehicle," Kelly told her friend.

She continued, "When the cars hit each other the engines both exploded making a huge explosion for cars. My dad was burned alive on site. And my mother was killed when a chunk of the trunk nailed her in the forehead before it exploded…," she finished in tears.

"I—I'm sorry… I didn't know," Faye managed to choke out.

An hour later Faye turned to her friend. "I'm gonna go, Kelly," she said as she placed her empty glass on the bar.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three days after Faye went to the bar a tall man with golden brown hair walked into the bar and sat in the far corner.

"What'll ya have?," a waitress asked him.

"Scotch," Ein answered.

The waitress nodded and headed to the bar to get his drink. A few seconds later, the waitress gave Ein his scotch.

Ein had his eyes fixed on the bar tender since he sat down until a tall man with green hair walked in and sat at the bar. Ein noticed this man was attempting to hit on the bar tender, so he knew it was time to make his move.

Ein took one last sip of his third glass of scotch. He slowly and covertly unlatched the G21 from his back and checked the clip under his coat. He aimed at the bar tender from under the table and pulled the trigger sending a barrage of bullets at her.

The tall man with green hair known as Spike instinctively took out his pistol and fired in Ein's direction. Ein ducked the pistol's bullets and then reloaded his sub-machine gun. After that Ein stood up and fired a barrage of bullets in every direction killing every person in sight except Spike, who was now using the bar as protection.

Spike, who's looking to the right where the area to get behind the bar is, is watching out for Ein in case he appears there. Spike turned his head to his left and saw Kelly bleeding to death.

"K—kill him," she managed to weakly get out just before she spat some blood and then closed her eyes.

"Shit," Spike said softly so his new enemy couldn't hear him.

Spike decided whether or not Ein was still in the building to get up and shoot. So Spike stood up and aimed his gun at the killer standing in the far corner also aiming his gun at Spike.

The two stood and watched each other for a few seconds. After that period of time Spike and Ein both fired their weapons and unloaded all the ammunition in each of the guns they both had at the moment.

Bullets flew past each other and toward the two men. Both of them attempted to duck the barrage but both failed.

Spike got nailed in the right shoulder as he was diving to the ground. The other bullets from the barrage went through the windows and hit the walls and people outside.

Ein also was shot in the right shoulder during his dive and the other bullets of Spike's barrage hit the wall. Ein lay on the ground knocked out while Spike gets up and looks at the body. Spike, now assuming he's the winner, left the bar and headed back to the Bebop.

Minutes later Ein woke up and stood up. He checked around for Spike but didn't find him. But he didn't care. All he cared for was that Kelly was to die. So he reloaded his G21 and walked behind the bar. There he saw the dead twitching body of the young bar tender.

"So young, and yet so guilty," he mused just before raining down bullets onto the fragile body of a once gorgeous woman. After he dropped the empty clip and placed the G21 back onto his strap underneath his trench coat on his back, Ein spat on the ground near Kelly and then turned around and headed back to his apartment.

A/N: Well? What did ya think? TELL ME!!!! I MUST KNOW!!! …………I sounded desperate there…just ignore it, lol But it does go to a good cause… aka ME :D

This chapter is dedicated to my grandpa

R.I.P Grandpa Conrad 9/11/04


	4. Session 3: Past is Painful

A/N: Yo, sorry it took SO fucking long… but ya know…writer's block, work, and other random shit like that affect mah writing… Well, I hope you read, review, and enjoy!

**_The Art of Deception _**

****

**_Session 3: Past is Painful

* * *

_**

_"What the fuck do you want with me, Mr. Valentine?," Ein spat while tied to a chair._

_"You know what we want, Mr. Starkermann," Mr. Valentine responded after pulling out a twelve inch combat knife._

_"It's time for you to suffer the consequences for having your father kill my wife and destroying all of my businesses," a man said who was holding a gun._

_His name was Harry Lewis. Ein's father killed his wife and his daughter, Kelly, was put under close supervision until Ein was captured and his father dead. What did Mr. Lewis have to do with Mr. Valentine? He was the guy in charge of this whole thing._

_Mr. Lewis is a master at conning people into helping him, which is why Mr. Valentine and a Mr. Owens are helping to get rid of him._

_"Why take it out on me if my father's not even dead," Ein said hoping to persuade them in letting him go._

_"Ah, but he is dead," Mr. Valentine started, "he died when we had his ship explode five months ago. And we pledged to wipe out his entire family. Which is why your sister was killed a few hours before we caught you."_

_"My sister?! You bastards!! I'll get you!!!," Ein shouted._

_The three men chuckled at this statement. Mr. Owens turned to Ein and punched him in the gut and the face a few times. Mr. Valentine looked at his knife and then rammed it into Ein's midsection. Blood seeped out almost immediately._

_Mr. Lewis held his gun by the barrel and smacked Ein in the head with all of his might with the handle of his pistol, leaving a cut with blood seeping out._

_The three men left the room after thirty-five minutes of beating up Ein. They left him for the dead._

_"I'll get you bastards… And I pledge to get your whole family too," Ein managed to get out weakly before passing out._

Ein shot out of bed covered in sweat from his horrible nightmare about his past. He lifted up his shirt and rubbed the scar on his chest.

"I'll get you Faye Valentine…even if I have to search the ends of this blasted universe. I _will_ get you!," Ein thought aloud.

A/N: Well… Did ye like it? Come on… TELL ME!!!!!!!!! Pwease???? …Yay! :D


	5. Session 4: The Real Folk Blues Part I

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, but hey, band, school, my job, and my new girlfriend have been consuming me… But don't worry! You haven't lost me yet!! I will continue this story… Actually, the last chapters are already typed and ready to go, I just wanna give it a few days before I post them. Well, I hope you read, review, and enjoy… Cya.

**_The Art of Deception_**

**_Session 4: The Real Folk Blues Part I

* * *

_**

Caitlin walked into a giant building on the outskirts of a Mars city. While searching for Nicholas Bower she had both of her pistols drawn and loaded.

Caitlin stumbled her way into a small dark room. She flicked on the lights and saw her arch nemesis standing on the other side of the room with a Kyoto katana unsheathed in one hand and a pistol in the other.

"Katie," Caitlin said with anger.

"What's the matter Caitlin? Mad that your boyfriend had died by my hands?," Katie taunted.

Something inside of Caitlin burst once Katie spoke those words. No one not even Caitlin knew what it was that burst from inside, but she lunged at Katie as fast as possible blazing her two pistols.

"Shit!," Katie thought aloud as she jumped to the right trying to get out of the way. It was no use; one bullet went through her shin.

Katie stood up after she hit the floor. She wasn't a quitter, which was why she stood back up. Even though she winced from the pain she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Well, Caitlin. I see you're still mad that I killed your boyfriend," Katie chuckled.

"_I'm going to make you pay!_," Caitlin shouted as she shot a barrage of bullets toward Katie.

Katie rolled out of the way and stood back up. She then charged Caitlin with all of her might. Katie fired off all of the rounds in her pistol and then dropped it. She grasped her Kyoto katana handle with both hands while still charging Caitlin who reloaded both of her pistols.

As Katie stopped a few inches from Caitlin she swung her katana and Caitlin fired both of her pistols. Both women fell onto the ground with a thud.

Minutes pasted and both bodies stayed on the ground motionless. It seemed that all hopes of either of the two women living was lost, until Caitlin started to slowly drag herself to the door using only one of her hands.

The pain that was coming from Caitlin's stomach, from the gash Katie put there with her katana, was making Caitlin crawl slower than she normally would. In addition to that, she was trailing blood, which also seemed to not stop bleeding.

Katie managed to roll over and sit up on the floor. Her face was bruised right above her right eye from the way she smacked the ground earlier when she fell. Katie had two gun wounds on her body. One in her left shoulder, the other in her gut.

Katie picked up one of the two pistols lying on the ground and aimed it at Caitlin, who was now standing and holding her gut leaning against the wall. Caitlin was also holding a gun in her hand, but she lost so much blood she could barely hold the gun up.

Both of the women fired off one shot. Katie whip lashed from the bullet hitting her in the gut; she then fell over onto the floor.

Caitlin's head smacked against the wall that was behind her as the bullet exited the back of her skull, squirting blood all over the immediate wall behind her head. Caitlin's body sank to the floor leaving a massive trail of blood on the wall. She now lay lifeless.

Katie picked her head up a bit to see Caitlin leave a bloody path from sliding down the wall. "Good riddens," Katie spat before getting up and winching from extreme pain.

Katie limped her way out of the building as a tall man with shoulder length, golden brown hair walked in. He didn't seem to care about Katie, so she continued on.

Many rumors spread about what happened with to Katie. Most of the people say that once she left the city, she was never heard from again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The building Katie and Caitlin had recently fought was the same building Faye entered. She was told to meet someone on the third floor in a small lobby-like room.

Faye stumbled her way to the room she was told to go to and saw a tall man with shoulder-length, golden brown hair. He had his back toward Faye but his head was turned so she could see half of his face. He was holding pistol in his right hand and a Hell Viking sword in the other.

"You will pay for what your father has done," Ein said while turning around to face Faye.

"What are you talking about?," a mere confused Faye asked after drawing her weapon at the threatening figure before her.

"You will pay for what your father has done to my family," Ein finished just before lunging at Faye.

Ein fired a few shots toward the angel in front of her. Faye managed to dodge the bullets but wasn't able to block the attack that came next. Ein swung his Hell Viking sword and cut Faye's shin as she attempted to dive out of the way.

Faye fired several shots at her enemy, hitting him in the right shoulder causing him to drop his pistol. Ein grasped his sword with both hands and charged Faye. She jumped out of the way this time and fired a shot into his side. This caused Ein to fall on the ground in defeat. His sword hit the ground and slid away from him due to the inertia of his charge.

Faye crawled over to Ein and picked him up so his head lay in her lap. She stroked his hair and held his head as if the whole incident never happened. She asked this unconscious body why he attacked her.

After moments of waiting, Ein woke up and told her the truth. He told her why he attacked her and why he killed her friend. He also apologized for all of things he did wrong.

When he was done speaking, he passed out on Faye's lap. Vicious walked in the room and turned around on the heel of his shoe at the far end of the room. Spike walked in moments later with his gun drawn.


	6. Session 5: The Real Folk Blues Part II

A/N: Well, did ya like the last chapter? ...Ok that has nothign to do with what I wanna say, I just wanted to type something, lol... So... Before you read this go and download the song "Blue" from Cowboy Bebop or a song you listen to that is sador makes you sadand play it while reading this. It'll really bring out the sadness in this story. Well, I hope you read and review.

**_The Art of Deception _**

****

**_Session 5: The Real Folk Blues Part II_**

* * *

(Blue plays) 

"This ends _here_, Vicious," Spike yelled at his rival after he entered the small lobby room.

Vicious looked at Spike and laughed at his "threat." He placed his hand on the handle of his katana and taunted, "Now, now, Spike. Don't get all mad just because **_that_** wench died."

The anger in Spike burst when Vicious spoke those words. Spike aimed his gun and fired at his enemy. Vicious, of course, was able to dodge the man's shots.

As Spike was reloading, Vicious unsheathed his katana. He then lunged at Spike.

**_BANG!_**

Vicious and Spike backed away from each other. Both holding their left shoulders.

In the corner of the room, Faye is watching as the two rivals continuously attack each other with everything they got.

Five minutes of the battle has gone by and neither Spike nor Vicious are letting down their guard. They are also not showing any sign of fatigue to each other.

As Vicious swung his katana, Spike blocked it with his pistol and both weapons fell to the ground. Spike's pistol slid over to Vicious and Vicious' katana slid to Spike.

"_Let's end this_," Spike insisted.

"As you wish," Vicious responded.

With that, Spike tossed the katana at Vicious, and Vicious tossed Spike's pistol at Spike. Vicious caught his sword the same time Spike caught his gun.

**_BANG!_**

**_SWOOSH!_**

**_BANG! BANG!_**

Three bullet casings fell to the ground as Spike and Vicious stand there. Spike is holding his gun level with Vicious' gut; Vicious stands there holding his sword in front of him as the blade sticks half way into Spike's lower breastbone.

Vicious knew this was the end of it all. With his destiny now complete he fell backwards onto the floor. The katana was withdrawn from Spike's body as Vicious fell. Spike coughed a few times before falling backwards. His gun slammed on the ground and fired off a shot into the wall.

"Faye," came a very weakened voice from Spike followed by another cough. "Faye… I've been…wanting to tell you something…since Julia died," Spike barely managed to get out.

"W—what is it Spike," Faye questioned in fear and awe.

Spike lay silent for the longest time before answering. "I… I've been meaning to tell you…that— …that I— …that I love—," Spike was unable to finish as Death engulfed him into one of the dead.

Faye may have not heard Spike finish but deep down she knew what he was going to say. Tears filled her eyes as she cried at the thought of the statement.

Vicious' nearly dead body laughed as much as he could since he was nearly dead. "It looks like my destiny is _now_ complete," after speaking those words Death consumed the mighty cold-hearted, emotionless warrior known as Vicious.

Faye looked down upon the lifeless body of her former assassin known as Ein. She noticed his eyes had a familiar expression on them. She noticed them as the look of a true gentleman not a man looking for payback as she came to know him.

Faye stood up and winced from the pain in her knee. She walked over to Spike's body and collapsed onto his blood stained clothes. Tears ran down her cheeks as she laid her eyes upon the man lying there. She started to tell the dead body how she really felt about him. How she always loved him. Faye also told Spike that deep down inside of her she _knew_ that he had loved her. She couldn't care if he was able to hear her or not, she needed to get this off of her chest.

Moments later Faye passed out from the soaring pain in her leg. The only thing she heard before passing out were footsteps that sounded like they were limping and the door slamming shut.

A/N: ...Sad, I know... BUT, this ISN'T the end! There is still one chapter left to tell you what happened! I hope you enjoyed this story! Bubye!


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Well, did you like the last chapter? I hope you did. This chapter's gonna basically explain what I left out...to a degree, that is. I really hope you liked this story. I'm not gonna keep you waiting, so read on!

_**The Art of Deception **_

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

"NOOOOO," Faye screamed as she shot up from the yellow couch in the common room. "It _can't_ be true," she thought to herself. "It **_can't_** be true…"

She stood up from the couch and searched the room for a paper and pen. After countless moments of searching she decided to just skip that step and leave. Faye took all of her belongings and miscellaneous stuff from her room and headed for the hanger. On the way she emptied the safe.

Moments later Jet wondered into the common room and saw there was mail on the computer.

He opened up the e-mail and read:

_Jet,_

_After learning about my past and losing Spike, I have decided **to leave** the Bebop. Do not bother searching for me because you won't have any luck. My disappearing acts are famous for a reason, after all._

_I've taken all of my things along with **all** 400,000 Woolongs in the safe. If you must look for me, do it not for the money **but for me**._

_Faye_

"Damnit," Jet screamed. He made his way to the hanger and hopped in the Hammerhead and started it up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The engines roared as the ship left the Bebop.

In the sky above one of Mars' biggest cities the Red Tail flies slowly. While hundreds of feet in front of it is a very familiar ship.

As Faye cries into the palms of her hands, Jet comes on the Red Tail's comm. link. Faye picks up her pistol from the floor and smashes it into the comm. link, making the comm. link make no noise other than static.

A moment or two later, a familiar voice broke through the static on the Red Tail. The voice spoke in a weakened voice. "Faye…," it said.

"Spike," Faye thought aloud thinking the voice might be Spike.

"Faye," the voice continued to say. "_I'm back, Faye._" After those words were spoken, the Swordfish came into detailed view of the Red Tail, but it was heading for the Red Tail. Faye didn't seem to notice the Swordfish was heading for her and had its particle cannon locked and loaded.

Through Faye's tear soaked eyes she saw a blinding flash of light and the next thing she knew the Red Tail's left wing was shot off and she was heading for the ground.

The Red Tail smashed into a small hill outside of the city. Through the cracked windshield Faye was barely able to see the Swordfish in the distance. The back of the Red Tail was on fire due to the impact and the fact that it was shot by a particle cannon.

Faye, now bleeding profusely from her forehead, gut, and several other miscellaneous areas, is hanging like a rag doll from her seatbelt. Faye opens her eyes and looks up. She can now see the Swordfish heading for her.

"Why, Spike… Why are you doing this," she weakly said as machine gun bullets riddled the remnants of the Red Tail.

A bullet flew the windshield and hit Faye in the breastbone and continued through her body and out of her spine. The bullet continued to go after it went through Faye. It went through the seat and hit something in the back of the Red Tail, which caused a spark to catch the gasoline on fire.

From the view of the sky the person in the Swordfish watched as the Red Tail exploded and pieces flew in all directions in a thirty-five foot radius.

"Now that I have completed my task, I have no reason to live," Ein said. He picked up the G21 from the floor of the cockpit and aimed it at his head. He fixed the gun so the handle was on the floor.

"There is nothing for me to live for," Ein whispered.

**_BANG! BANG!_**

_**BANG!**_

The Swordfish barrel rolled toward the ground and smashed into the sand forty feet from the Red Tail and exploded, hurling debris in a forty-eight foot radius.

A/N: Well, how'd you like it? And by 'it' I mean this chapter and the story. Please tell me in a review. PLEASE?

Well, this is Linus signing out until next time. Cya.


End file.
